Shaking things up
by twpsyn.78
Summary: 15 Years after the second wizard war things have changed and not for the better, but this year the sorting will bring some surprises. Let's shake things up


**This is a story that I've had in my head for a long time and now I've finally written it down.**

**This is part of a much larger story, but I wondered if people would like it.**

**So please let me know what you think.**

**There will be spelling mistakes, sorry English is not my first language.**

**There will be slash, so beware.**

The second wizard war ended 15 years ago, Voldemort was defeaded, but at a great cost.

The story of wat happened varies, but one thing everybody agrees on is that Harry Potter was the one that got rid of the Dark Lord.

Some people claim to have seen him after the fact, but then he disappeared, never to be heard from again.

People also agree that fugitive Death eaters Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy had something to do with the disappearances, yes more that one.

Not only was their savior gone , but also some of his closest friends. Ron Weasley, Hermione, Granger, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones all went missing after the battle.

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were also gone, but people just assumed they had been death eaters too, so no one really cared.

The hunt for Snape and Malfoy had been extensive, every Auror and Order member had been called into action, but nothing was ever found.

It was like they and their victims had disappeared of the face of the earth.

Things in the Wizarding world had changed after the war, being a pure-blood was seen as something to be ashamed of. Being a pureblood and a slytherin was the worst, it made you a social outcast.

Every eleven year old was petrified to be sorted into slytherin, there was no head of house, because nobody wanted the job.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore tried to help the slytherins as much as he could, but fighting against so much hate was nearly impossible.

September 1st 2012.

The first years were all waiting impatiently for the doors to the great hall to be opened. There was a lot of fear from those who had brothers or sisters in Slytherin, they knew there was a big chance they would end up there to.

Finally the doors opened and the first years looked in awe at their new surroundings.

They all settled in frond off the teachers tables.

"If your name is called, you will come up here and place the Sorting had on you're head and you'll be sorted into one of the houses." Professor McGonagall said in a loud voice.

She began reading names and the sorting begun, every time a child was sorted into Slyterin the booing was deafening. The older students at the Slytherin table tried to comfort the crying and shaking first years, but it wasn't easy.

Everything went as expected until she reached the letter L.

"Sun Alice Longbottom" McGonagall said in a surprised voice.

For a moment everything went death quiet and then the whispering began. " Longbottom but that family name doesn't exist anymore, there must be mistake, I thought Neville was the last Longbottom." and so on.

A little girl with very long light brown hair and light blue eyes walked towards the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the had on her. Everything went quiet until the hat shouted.

"Gryffindor."

The griffindor table exploded and the sorting went back to normal, until she reached the letter M.

"Jack Ronald Malfoy-Potter." She said while looking like she was going to faint.

If you made a picture of everyone in the great hall, you would see a lot of mouths hanging open.

There was no whispering, people where yelling and screaming,

" Malfoy-Potter how could they, those names shouldn't even be mentioned in the same sentence, bad taste, respect the memory of our savior."

Everyone went quiet when a boy with black messy hair and light grey eyes walked toward the stool.

Minerva looked at the boy and it scared her how much he looked like Harry Potter, only the eyes where different.

While he sat on the stool, the whispering started until the hat shouted:

"Slytherin."

Nobody cheered or booed, it was like everyone was frozen, except for the longbottom girl at the Gryffindor table and some eleven year old's that weren't sorted yet, they were clapping and cheering .

Jack walked to the Slytherin table with a smile on his face and sat down.

Then Minerva continued with the next name.

" Sarah-Jane Hermione Malfoy-Potter."

Same thing happened again.

A girl with straight light blond hair in a ponytail and emerald green eyes walked forwards. She looked very confident and had an air of mischief around her.

It was like everyone was holding their breath until the had shouted:

"Gryffindor."

Again nobody clapped or booed except the same people as last time.

Sarah-Jane hopped of the stool and before she walked to the Gryffindore table, she turned to the Slytherin table and yelled:

"I told you Jack, you owe me 5 ponds." Then she skipped to her own table, hugged Sun and sat down.

When the sorting of a boy named Andrew Jonathan Thomas came, nobody was whispering, it was a common in of name.

He only got boo's when he was sorted into Slytherin, he gave Jack a one armed hug and sat down next to him.

Then Professor McGonagall came to the letter W. The first one was a little red headed girl named Anne Ginerva Weasley and a lot of red heads started clapping and cheering, when she was sorted into Gryffindor.

Then came another red headed girl named Hadra Molly Weasley and all of the red heads at the Gryffindor table looked at each other in shock, they never heard of this girl.

When the sorting hat shouted."Slytherin." The whole room broke into chaos.

While Hadra walked to her house table and hugged Jack and Andrew, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

"Everybody quiet, were not done yet." He said in a calm but forceful tone.

"Thank you Albus." Professor McGonagall said. "alright the last one, Burn Antonio Zabini."

Again whispering. But no more yelling, they weren't about to go against the Headmaster.

Burn was sorted into Gryffindore, he walked to his table, hugged Sarah-Jane and Sun and sat down.

On one of the beams of the ceiling two men sat together, one with dark messy hair and one with straight light blond hair. They had watched the whole sorting, ready to jump into action if things went out of control.

"Well that could have gone worse." Harry Malfoy-Potter said to his husband of 15 years.

"Yes it could of, but I still think we shouldn't of let them go in by them selves, it was a great risk." Draco Malfoy-Potter replied.

"Yes it was, but they wanted the shock effect and besides you and dad put a lot of protection spells on them."

"You knew about that."

"Off course babe, why do you think I let them go."

"O you sneaky slythendor, lets go home and tell the others, I think by now Ron ate everything in our fridge, you know how he gets when he's nervous."

Any one looking up could see two large birds flying away, one black and one white.

Harry + Draco Malfoy-Potter = Jack and Sarah-Jane

Ron + Hermione Weasley = Hadra

Dean + Pansy Thomas = Andrew

Luna + Neville longbottom = Sun

Blaise + Susan Zabini = Burn.


End file.
